Reawakening
by alayneni
Summary: An ancient evil is trying to manipulate prominent figures to release himself from bondage. He has created a death list in order for the evil to gain control. How can Harry and co. stop this evil when they don't know it exsists! Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Title – Reawakening 

Summary: An ancient evil has regained consciousness and is trying to manipulate prominent figures to release himself from his bondage. Meanwhile, our favourite characters are forced to adopt three children into their lives. Find out how these two events are intertwined and if our favourite characters can prevent a new disaster. Hhr, DG, RLL, Remus/Tonks

Prologue 

_10,000 years ago_

Violent winds ripped through a large plain blowing dust, grass, large boulders and trees into the air. Dark clouds with heavy rain and thunder accompanied many tornadoes that swept through the plain further destroying it. In the very middle of this hectic scene, three people were viciously fighting. Two young adults fought for the side of the light while one older man fought to bring darkness to the planet.

"Soriah, the stone you must put it in place." The young boy called out to his female companion. Soriah was trying to complete the circle of stones they had made around their evil companion. The stones each had a rune carved into them and once they were placed in the correct formation and order they would prove to be a very powerful force.

"Yes Yoro, I am trying but he is too strong. He has summoned the power of the wind. I can't get close enough to place the stone," replied Soriah.

"You must try. If we fail all is lost." Yoro said as he turned his attention to his enemy.

"Viveck!" He called, hoping to draw Viveck's full attention towards him so that Soriah could complete the stone formation.

"What you pitiful little creature. You can't stop me. I have discovered the ultimate force!" He sneered at him.

Yoro waved his staff and cast a series of successive curses at Viveck. The old man repelled the curses easily and rebounded with deadlier magic.

"Your magic isn't strong enough, you pathetic fool." Viveck said.

Soriah was still trying to place the final stone in place. She had three feet to go but the wind was holding her back. She threw all her weight forward and she still couldn't muster enough strength to move on. She glanced to the side and noticed a small rabbit sheltering behind a large rock that had fallen on the ground. The wind was blowing around the rock and Soriah immediately got an idea.

Soriah conjured a large rock in front of the final setting. The rock broke the wind enough for her to move forward. Viveck's full attention was trained on Yoro and he hadn't noticed her progression. Soriah was just about to put the stone in place when she sensed Viveck's gaze on her. He threw a curse at her and she leapt forward to put the stone in place and then ducked at the last minute behind the rock. The rock shattered throwing smaller pieces into the air.

Yoro couldn't see what happened to Soriah after the rock exploded but he realised that she managed to get the stone in place and he quickly chanted the spell to seal Viveck's magic into the stone circle.

Viveck tried to throw a curse at Yoro but was unsuccessful, his magic had been sealed. Yoro stunned him and he collapsed on the floor. Soriah limped over to Yoro and they both collapsed in the circle.

After the evil magic was sealed in the stones the clouds went away and the wind died down to reveal a beautiful sunny day. An elderly figure began making his way onto the plain. The figure used his walking stick to move through the debris scattered about the once grassy field. The man stopped when he came upon the two young adults lying in the circle of stones. They were both breathing heavily and staring up at the sky.

"Is it over grandfather?" The young man asked

"For now." The elderly figure answered.

Present day 

Somewhere in the underbelly of one of the great muggle cities, a mother sat with her three young children. She appeared to be homeless and living in a cardboard box. People walked the streets oblivious to the presence of the woman and her children. The mother was feeding her youngest child when her eyes rolled back into her head and a black mist surrounded her. She started to speak in an ancient language and she seemed to be reciting the same four lines over and over. The woman collapsed and her children rushed to her side. When she finally awoke she disappeared into thin air with her children. Passer-bys were completely oblivious to the scene that unfolded just a few moments earlier.

At the same time half way across the planet a small rat scurried through an ancient temple deep underground. After avoiding many traps and wards the rat arrived at a solid door marked with ancient runes. The rat transformed into the form of a man and kneeled in front of the door.

"Master, you summoned."

"I have found the seer. Follow my instructions and retrieve her. She alone posses the knowledge to break the ancient magic holding me." A voice in his head commanded.

"As you wish my lord," responded his loyal subject. The man transformed back into the rat and left the temple in search of the one his Master needed.


	2. InterDivision Quidditch Tournament

An: Please bear with this story. This chapter is more of an informative chapter. The plot will start picking up in Chapter 2. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1 

Hermione stared at the list. She was teamed with six other Ministry Personnel, all of whom she did not like. Today was turning out to be a bad day, a very bad day and it was a Friday, supposedly the best day of the week. Behind her she could hear Harry, Draco and Ron complaining that they weren't put on the same team! Imagine that, Harry, Ron and Draco wanting to be on the same Quidditch team. If someone had told her that at Hogwarts, she would have hexed the person into the next century. But here they were, years later arguing with Kingsley Shaklebolt about the teams for the first inter-divisional Quidditch championship throughout the Ministry. The Ministry had taken Hermione's idea yet again and used it without crediting her.

After the war, everyone went back to finish off their last year at Hogwarts but there was still a division between the houses especially towards Slytherin. Hermione thought this was the same atmosphere that would keep breeding more Dark Lords. She had remembered when she told Harry, Fred and George that Quidditch just served to divide the houses so she decided that it could also serve to unite the houses. She had gone to Professor McGonagall and proposed that their be a Quidditch tournament held within Hogwarts. 8 teams divided into two groups and the winner of each group face off against each other to declare the final champion.

She proposed that each team would consist of 3 chasers, 2 beaters, a keeper and a seeker, just like the house teams. The only catch was that for a team to enter the tournament it had to have a member from each house. McGonagall had agreed with her that it was a good idea to unite the houses but she couldn't see any of the students going for it. Hermione then suggested that she suspend regular house trials until they got 8 teams. After much debate and Hermione arguing that this was for the common good, Professor McGonagall gave in knowing that once Hermione got going, there was nothing you could do to stop her.

She could still remember the students exuberance at first hearing about more Quidditch games, then their disappointment when they had to have a member from each house, then their utter hatred that there would be no Quidditch until they got 8 teams. Hermione had actually signed up with the first team. Even though she disliked Quidditch, this was for the greater good. After all, she couldn't suggest the idea and not sign on, that and McGonagall, the smart witch that she was, insisted that the only way she would let this go on was if Hermione signed herself up to set a good example to the student body!

Her team consisted of Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Zacharias Smith, Hannah Abbot, Blaise Zabini and Micheal Corner. She, Luna and Hannah were going to be the Chasers. Draco of course wanted to be seeker and Micheal and Zacharias were beaters and Blaise was the keeper. She could still remember Harry and Ron's reactions to her being on the same team as Draco. Even though Draco had proved himself during the war they still hadn't forgiven him yet for Dumbledore's death.

_Flashback_

"_Hermione are you kidding, you're going to be on a team with Malfoy!" Ron said in a fit of anger._

"_It's a person from each house and my team has a Gryffindor, two Slytherins, three Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff. I don't see anything wrong with it. What happen? Afraid you might lose?" Hermione teased_

"_Lose to you. You're bloody awful at Quidditch. Bloody awful Hermione! Your team doesn't have a chance." Ron countered_

"_Weasel, leave her alone she sure as hell is better than you!" Draco said. He had appeared out of thin air._

He had grown quite fond of her by then. There friendship had grown out of tragic circumstances. Circumstances to this day she still hadn't faced.

" _I can fight my own battles Draco." Hermione said as she glared at him_

"Yeah well sometimes I think this Weasel here should treat you a little better, sorry for caring." He said as he turned and headed towards the head boy dormitory.

"_Great look what you did Ron!" Hermione said as she ran after Draco. She stopped halfway and turned to face Ron and Harry. " I will beat you!" She said in a very determined voice and continued on her path after Draco._

She had eventually caught up with Draco and apologized to him. She didn't want him slipping back into his old ways of hatred. In the end, the tournament did bring the houses closer together and it had become a bi-annual competition that the students looked forward to. Someone's arm on her shoulder brought her out of her daydream. It was Harry.

"Hey!" he said flashing her the most adorable smile.

"Hey" she replied kind of depressed, though seeing his smile brightened her day a bit.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked concerned

Hermione replied by pointing to the list of players. Harry looked up at the list and closely surveyed it again. He quickly searched through for Hermione's team.

"Oh! That must be the worse team I have ever seen and don't all these players hate you?" Harry asked

Hermione shook her head in response.

"Come on it isn't that bad. What happened to my Hermione that always has

something to say?" Harry said with his sexy smirk

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Harry, sometimes it's best to just keep quiet, cause you know, once I start I don't stop!"

"Oh don't look now but here comes a member of your team." Harry said as he looked over Hermione shoulder.

"Oh great it's Junior" Hermione replied under her breath as she took a quick glance behind her.

"I said don't look." Harry teased. "When will you ever learn to listen to me?"

"Maybe when you learn to listen to me." Hermione responded as she arched an eyebrow up at him.

Junior was a short man. He was shorter than Hermione's 5' 5" frame but he was muscular and very arrogant. During Hermione's first week at the Ministry he had a huge argument with her. At the time he was just a clerk in The Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hermione had been fighting for the house elves and other magical creatures such as Werewolves and Centaurs to be placed under a separate division. She argued that intelligent magical creatures that thought and felt should not be forced into the lower segments of society but should receive the chance to become a fully-fledged member of the magical community. Junior disliked this and fought her every step of the way. They were still before the Wizengamot battling for the rights of house elves and other creatures.

Junior walked over and looked at the list. He too let out a huge huff.

"Well Granger, looks like we're on the same team" he spat nastily at her.

"Oh Junior I didn't see you there, thought you were just another one of those House Elves!" Hermione replied sardonically.

"Listen missy" The stout man said pointing his finger at her. "Just because you run that SPIT organization."

"S.P.E.W." Hermione interrupted angrily

"Whatever, the point is you are fighting for something they don't even want!" Junior said as he waved his finger in her face.

Just then Ricardo De Monte walked up, another member of Hermione's Quidditch team that she didn't like. He was taller than Hermione by about 3 inches and had blonde hair with green eyes. He worked in the Department of Mysteries. He walked passed them and glanced at the board.

"Granger you seem to be the only bad apple on our team!" Ricardo said as he turned around to face them.

Hermione was about to open her mouth to respond when Harry jumped in.

"I'm sure we would all love to stay and chat but we have work to do." Harry said as he glared at them. He wanted to hurt them very badly but Hermione would never approve of that. He had once got into a fight with Vesper Crinkleman in the Minister's office. Ironically, Crinkleman was also on Hermione's team. Crinkleman had said some very nasty things about Hermione that Harry certainly didn't approve of. As a result, Harry was suspended for six months because of the fight and Hermione had made him promise not to get into trouble on her behalf. She insisted she could handle matters herself. Not wanting to relive that lecture, Harry opted for grabbing Hermione's hand and yanking her away from the insulters. He would find another subtle way to deal with them later.

The only person on Earth Harry was afraid of was Hermione. She was truly scary when she was thoroughly pissed. He had only witnessed her that angry once and he was thankful that he wasn't on the receiving end of her anger. It had been during the final Horcrux hunt. They had cornered Nagini in the old Riddle house and Ron and Harry were trying to kill the snake. Hermione and the others were fending off other death eaters. He had briefly spotted Hermione out of the corner of his eye, fighting with Dolohov and Bellatrix. Memories of the curse that hit her in the Department of Mysteries came streaming back to him. He was about to head over to her when he saw Draco join her. He looked long enough to make sure Draco was there to help before he returned his attention back to Nagini.

His next glance across found Hermione fighting Dolohov and Draco with Bellatrix. Dolohov shouted something at Hermione and he watched as her face contorted with fury. He couldn't hear clearly what Dolohov said but Draco obviously did as he started backing away from the two, while dogging the hexes that Bellatrix through at him. At that point Harry was ready to beat Draco for leaving Hermione but Hermione started sending a string of colourful hexes and curses so fast it looked like she was shooting rainbows at Dolohov. Harry had never seen such a colourful array of spells before and was temporarily mesmerized by the display. He was soon knocked back to reality as Nagini sent him flying into a wall.

By the time Ron and him had finished with Nagini most of the death eaters had either been captured or escaped. Hermione had immediately started healing his wounds as soon as she reached to him. Harry had been so relieved at the death of Nagini he never asked what happened to Dolohov. It was only months later when he was looking through the list of death eaters sent to Azkaban that he inquired about Dolohov. It was then that Luna told him that Dolohov was in St. Mungos. Hermione had hit him with a series of hexes that returned him to the emotional state of a two year old in the body of a 45-year-old man. Antonin Dolohov could be found in St. Mungos doodling with crayons and paper.

Harry asked Luna what was the spell that did it and she said she didn't know. No one knew not even Hermione. If they did know the spell then maybe they might have a clue how to return Dolohov to his normal state but until then the healers were at a loss at what to do for him. Hermione had been so angry she just threw whatever spell popped into her mind and considering how much Hermione had read there were lots of options that could have popped into her mind. The fact that Hermione was proficient at non-verbal magic meant the spells just kept flowing faster and faster as all she had to do was think about the spell she wanted.

Harry learnt that day to never piss off Hermione, as he never ever wanted to be on the receiving end of that temper.

"Harry its Friday you guys never do any work on a Friday. You like to sneak away early and go to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer. I'm usually the one who stays here and covers for you guys." She said to him as he dragged her to the lift.

"Precisely Hermione!" Harry responded as he kissed her goodbye on her forehead. He put her in the lift and sent her up to the Auror level. As soon as she was gone he turned around and rejoined Ron and Draco at the apparition point.

"Is she going to cover for us?" Ron asked hesitantly

"Of course! Doesn't she always?" Harry responded happily.

"Yeah until we piss her off" Draco added with a slight hint of fear.

They disappeared with a soft pop.

Hermione stepped off the elevator and on to her floor. The Auror department was now more organized. It consisted of five teams with five people each. These five teams were responsible for most of England. There were smaller branches set up outside of London to cover certain hot spots. Each of those branches had about ten Aurors working there. Each team had specific assignments to complete. If a certain mission required more than one team, then multiple teams would be assigned. Different colours Red, Yellow, Pink, Green and Blue referred to each of the teams.

The Red Team consisted of Harry, Ginny, Lupin (Captain of the Red Team), Lee and Heather. The red team generally got to do the most daring and dangerous missions. As a result it was the Red Team that had most of the time off, as things had been relatively quiet since the downfall of Voldemort. This team usually spent their days training intensely to ensure that they were prepared for anything that might arise.

The Yellow Team had Luna, Tonks (Captain), Neville, Mundungus (yes Mundungus, after the war they were desperate for Aurors), and Seamus. They were affectionately refereed to as the baby team due to the youth of most of the team. Tonks was also the youngest captain. This team was usually the most entertaining team as Luna, Tonks and Neville could cause quite a laugh among their colleagues. Most people had to watch their belongings as a certain person still had their kleptomania habits! This team generally dealt in information gathering. Tonks being a Metamorph was easily able to go undercover, Mundungus had many ties to the criminal society and Luna was linked to the Quibbler. The Quibbler was an excellent source for information on criminal activities and many cases had been solved with information obtained from Luna's father. Seamus and Neville were great with undercover work. No one would ever believe that Neville Longbottom was an Auror.

The Pink Team had Ron, Cho, Angela, Rebecca (Captain) and Harriett. Ron was referred to as the luckiest man in the department cause he was the only male on a team with some of the most gorgeous witches in the Ministry. Needless to say Ron was very happy but the one thing he wanted changed was the colour of the team. Ron hated being associated with the colour pink. He was trying to convince Kingsley that Orange was a good colour for his team. The Pink Team dealt with criminal situations involving muggles. There were some wizards that entered the muggle drug business and created a new drug called Glitter. Glitter had no affect on wizards but because of some of the magical components, it caused a similar affect to heroin on muggles. This was becoming a huge problem and the Pink Team was assigned the task of preventing the sale of Glitter to muggles.

The Green Team had Draco, Blaise, Zacharias, Hector and Mad Eye Moody (Captain). Draco and Blaise were happy to be on the green team. After all green signified Slytherin! Naturally, this team dealt with matters involving the use of dark magic. The team particularly dealt with situations involving the unforgivable curses. Moody regularly claimed that there was dark magic brewing in the Ministry and unless they took action soon it would be unstoppable.

Lastly, the Blue team had Hermione, Gregory, Cole, Helen and Brian (Captain). The blue team was always all work and no play. Her team mainly provided a research background for missions. It always seemed like they were on some mission. All the people in that team were highly intellectual and this team hardly did any real fieldwork, which greatly disappointed Hermione. She suspected that Harry was very happy with her lack of fieldwork. They were always paired with one of the other teams to assist on missions and when they were paired with Harry's team he always did his best to leave her locked up in England.

The head of the entire department was Kingsley Shacklebolt. When asked why the teams were the way they were he just shrugged and said ask the sorting sword. When Kingsley had first started as head of the unit, the Aurors were a mess. They had suffered heavy loses during the war and were badly organized. He decided to sort the Aurors into the teams but he didn't know how to pick and choose which person would be assigned to what team. He tried to use the sorting Hat but Headmistress McGonagall refused to let him 'borrow' the hat so he had to come up with a different way to sort his Aurors. After a bit of research, mainly done by Hermione, they were able to isolate the exact magic that created the sorting hat. Kingsley decided to replicate the magic and used a sword as the Auror sorting device. Kingsley thought the sword was a better representation of an Auror than a hat. The Aurors often joked that he messed up since the teams seemed very weird at times.

Hermione was stepping out of the lift when a familiar voice spoke to her.

"Hey Hermione, have you seen Ron around or did he go on his usual errand with the boys?" Ginny asked

"Usual errand, why?"

"Mom's looking for him. We're all invited to lunch at the burrow on Sunday. Mom said to dress up. It's going to be a special lunch!" Ginny said excitedly

"Special lunch?" Hermione questioned

"Yeah I don't know yet but I will!" Ginny said mischievously.

"Let me know when you do. Hey you think Fred finally proposed to Katie?"

"Nah Maybe George to Angelina?" Ginny replied

"Or they both proposed?" Hermione said as she pondered the reason for the special lunch.

The last time they had a special lunch was when Charlie proposed to his new bride Alice. It had been a momentous occasion, but poor Alice was overwhelmed with all the Weasleys. She was a bit shy at first but now her true colours shone through.

'_This will be interesting_' Hermione thought to herself.

"See you later" Ginny said as she got into the elevator.

"Wait, where are you going?" Hermione asked

Ginny just winked her eye at Hermione as the door closed shut.

"Great I'm stuck here alone now." Hermione muttered to herself.

"What muttering to yourself Granger?" She looked up to see Cho Chang approaching her. Things didn't go well between Harry and Cho at school but at Auror training they hit it off again and he dated her for about six months before ending it. He never did tell her why he ended it with Cho but she knew what ever the reason, Cho blamed her.

'_Great just great. Another run in with Miss I am the most beautiful thing on earth Chang.'_ She thought to herself before Cho reached her.

"I need some research done on Great Seers of our time?" Cho said "On Shacklebolt's orders!" She added

"I'll get it to you by Monday." Hermione said

" I need it today." Cho said with a wicked smile

"Fine" Hermione replied acidly. She knew there was no way in hell Cho would get it today. She just didn't want to get into another fight with someone else. Divination wasn't exactly her favourite topic either. She knew the least about it.

As Hermione entered her office she immediately began to feel guilty about just dismissing the assignment she was given. No matter who assigned it to her it was still information the Pink team needed. Ron was on that team and she would hate to think that something happened to Ron because she refused to do some research for Cho.

The best source for information on Divination was Lavender Brown and Parvarti Patel, who fortunately for Hermione, just opened up a shop in Diagon Alley. If she left now she should be able to catch them before they closed up for the evening. Lavender was still sore that Hermione had dated Ron right after she broke up with him but she knew she could get Parvarti to talk to her. She grabbed her purse and exited the office. Maybe this Friday she might actually get to spend it outside of the office. Things were beginning to look up but this was just the beginning of the roller coaster ride and Hermione would have many highs, lows, twists and turns to endure before this case would be finished.


	3. To cook or to Order?

An: Thanks for the reviews. I believed I replied to all. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2 – To cook or to order! 

Draco and Ron were laughing so hard tears were coming out of their eyes. Harry was trying to impress Sarah, a healer from St. Mungos. Harry met her at St. Mungos while he was recovering from a mission to apprehend the remaining death eaters. At the time, she was interning under the head healer who attended to Harry but now she had attained healer status and Harry liked to request her when he went in for check ups. She was quite aware of Harry's interest in her and she encouraged it by always attending to him first.

Sarah loved to tease Harry and as a result she had convinced him to drink Firewhiskey through two straws stuck up his nose. Sarah had 'The perfect Coca-cola figure' as Harry put it and was a five inches shorter than Harry's 6'1" frame. She had long flowing blonde hair and a cute smile that radiated when she attended to Harry. He was very captivated with her beauty and he was determined to make her his girlfriend.

"Jeez that one sure got some spunk in her!" Draco said as he watched Harry make a fool of himself.

"I can't believe she convinced him to do that!" Ron said as another bout of laughter hit them.

"And what may I ask is so funny Ronald?" Luna said as she took a seat next to him at the boys' usual booth in the corner. Ginny was with her and she wasted no time in sliding in next to Draco.

Ron could only point in Harry's direction, as the laughter had greatly reduced his ability to speak.

"Oh Merlin! Has he lost all respect for himself?" Ginny said as she frowned at the scene in front of her.

"How endearing. He must really like her" Luna stated dreamily as she watched Firewhiskey pour out of Harry's nose. Only Luna could find such a scene endearing.

"Anyway," Ginny said as she shook her head trying to get rid of Harry's image. She turned as best as she could to get him out of her range of view. "Mom invited us for a 'Special Lunch' at the burrow." Ginny told them excitedly.

"Great, I hope she cooks that pumpkin pie of hers." Draco exclaimed with a sly smile on his face.

"Nah, she's going to do Shepard's pie with treacle tart." Ron said enthusiastically.

"Would you two stop salivating over mom's cooking. The lunch is two days away!" Ginny scolded them.

"Correction, a day and three quarters." Draco said looking at his magical watch.

"What are you scolding Draco for now?" Harry asked as he and Sarah joined them.

"Lunch at the Burrow on Sunday!" Draco responded cheerfully as he and Ginny got out to let Harry and Sarah into their booth.

Harry now donned the same smile as Draco, causing Luna and Ginny to roll their eyes, a habit they picked up from Hermione.

"Can I bring Sarah?" Harry asked innocently.

Ginny frowned. She didn't like Sarah at all but as much as she wanted to say no, her mom always liked meeting Harry's current girlfriends and she knew Harry would mention Heather to her mother. It had happened before and she rather not be on the receiving end of one of her mother's rants about being rude to Harry's girlfriends.

"Sure" Ginny responded in a clipped tone. "I'll just let mom know to add one more setting."

"Hey if he gets to bring a date so should I!" Draco wined.

Ron agreed with the suggestion "Me too."

Ginny crossed her hands in front of her chest and narrowed her eyes at Draco and Ron. The pose eerily reminded them of an angry Mrs. Weasley.

"And who do you propose to bring?" Ginny demanded.

"How about I surprise you on Sunday, Gryf!" Draco said with one his trademark Hogwarts smirks! He had used his personal nickname for Ginny. He had started calling her that during the war to annoy her but it slowly grew on her. He now uses it to get out of trouble with the fiery red head.

"Hmph, don't patronize me Draco. Draco, it's your turn to cook dinner tonight and I don't want takeout again. A decent home cooked meal for a change would be nice! See you at home guys." Ginny said as she shoved Draco out of the booth and waited patiently for Luna to join her.

"Geez Ron, what's wrong with your sister?" Draco asked him as he watched Ginny walk to the door and then out of sight. He could tell from her walk that she was angry but he enjoyed his angry Gryf.

Ron shrugged and gave a look that clearly said "women, who understands them."

"I think it was absolutely rude of them not to acknowledge my presence." Sarah said to the three guys.

"They're probably just in a rush." Harry said defending his friends.

"Draco, if you're looking for a date, I have a friend you might be interested in." Sarah offered sweetly.

"What about me?" Ron asked eagerly.

"I think I know another girl who is perfect for you Ron." Sarah said coyly.

"Really, is she as hot as you?" Ron blurted out anxiously.

Draco reached far across the table and slapped Ron at the back of the head. "You can be so tactless sometimes" Draco responded as Ron rubbed the back of his head.

"Damn Draco, that's going to leave a bump" Ron exclaimed.

Sarah laughed and Harry took the opportunity to discreetly place his arm behind her.

"Yeah she's very pretty." Sarah replied as she rested into Harry's embrace.

"So when will we meet them?" Draco asked curiously.

"There's this new club downtown London for Wizards and Witches only. It's called The Spellbinder. It's supposed to be really good. There's a restaurant in front and the dance floor in the back. Harry's taking me tonight, so I guess we could all meet tonight at seven." She said adding one of her gorgeous smiles to emphasis the point.

"You're on" Ron said happily.

"I better start getting ready then." Sarah said to them before turning to Harry "Prepare to have a wild time tonight handsome!" She whispered seductively in Harry's ear before she forced Ron to move so she could exit the booth.

"Finally got her!" Draco said to Harry once Sarah was far enough away.

"Yeah, I had to work so hard but that body is worth it." Harry replied as he glanced towards the exit to see Heather swaying her hips as she walked through the door.

"Nice move with the hand Harry. I need to practice that. The last time I tried it I knocked over the girls drink." Ron said as his face held a slight embarrassed blush.

"We better get going if we want to look our best for tonight cause I definitely need to get shagged!" Draco said

"Yeah, been a while for me to" Ron added

"If you keep knocking over drinks you'll never get shagged!" Draco rudely pointed out.

Ron sneered at him.

They said their goodbyes to Madam Romserta and exited on to the streets of Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade had changed quite a bit since the war was over. Some shops never reopened, due to the deaths of the owners and newer shops replaced those with younger owners. Roger Davies had opened a shop selling Quidditch gear to Hogwarts students and the twins also opened another branch of their shop. The students were allowed to come every weekend and it did wonders for businesses in Hogsmeade. They walked up to the shrieking shack to pay their usual hello to Remus and Tonks before they apparated into the entrance hall of their house.

After graduating from Hogwarts, Harry decided that he wanted to live in Godric's Hollow. He had first visited the house before he went on the Horcrux hunt. It had been a very painful visit but with the help of his friends, he was able to get through it. The house was huge with twenty rooms and various common rooms but Harry knew this was where he belonged. It had been a while since the house had been lived in and there was much work to be done on it but Harry knew that one day the house would be full of Potters again.

Ron had mentioned that he wanted to get an apartment but Ron couldn't afford one on his own and he was looking at rooming with Neville but when Neville graduated, his grandmother insisted that he live with her. Since Neville's grandmother was old, he didn't want to deny her what might be her last wish. Ron then approached Seamus and Dean but they had already found an apartment and had no room for a third roommate. Harry offered a room to Ron and after Ron exhausted all his options, he had no choice but to accept Harry's offer. Ron hated to think he was some charity case and when Ron first moved in he insisted on paying rent but the galleons always ended up back in his room. He eventually gave up trying to pay Harry for his room and accepted that Harry offering Ron the room wasn't about money but about friendship. Ron still occasionally looked through the prophet for an affordable apartment. He knew he wasn't going to live all his life with Harry and he had set a goal to move out as soon as possible.

Hermione had thought she would be able to live in her parent's house but the house held too many bad memories of the night the death eaters attacked. She had lost her parents that night and half way through her first night in the house, Hermione found herself in tears and on Harry's doorstep. He took her in without a moment's hesitation. He had pulled her in to a tight hug and took her into the kitchen. He made her favourite tea and sat silently with her till she was ready for bed. Hermione had lived there since that day.

Draco's arrival at the house had been the most unusual. They had read in the prophet that Malfoy Manor had been burnt to the ground in a mysterious fire. The next day, the headlines told that young Draco Malfoy had donated some property his father owned to the Ministry for the construction of an orphanage for all the children that lost their families during the war. A few days later they ran into Draco at the Leaky Cauldron. He had been staying there, as he hadn't decided what to do with his life or the destroyed Malfoy Manor yet. In a moment of generosity, that Harry had no idea where it came from; Harry offered Draco a room in his house. Of course Draco instantly refused but a visit from Hermione a few days later changed Draco's mind and he joined them. Draco had been at Hermione's house the night of the attack and he was the one that got her out alive. They had saved each other that night because it was her friendship that had saved him from Voldemort. Draco was in the process of having a designer draw up designs for a new Manor but he could never agree with the designer and as a result he has fired six.

Luna and Ginny both moved in at the same time. The girls were a year behind them at Hogwarts and when they finally graduated they wanted to get an apartment together. Mrs. Weasley was very apprehensive about this and wanted Ginny to move back home. Ginny didn't want to move back home and was insisting that she could be on her own. As a compromise Hermione suggested that Ginny could move in with them. She would both be on her own and surrounded by family. Both women reluctantly agreed and Ginny and Luna joined them. Ginny still brought up the topic of getting an apartment with Luna but her mother was still strongly against it.

They had all been living together for four years and after a few hiccups in the beginning things were running smoothly now.

The guys apparated into the entrance hall and headed straight to the kitchen and were met with Ginny painting her nails and Luna reading the Quibbler. Both girls looked up as they entered the kitchen. Their house had all the best amenities of both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. Hermione made sure that all the muggle stuff she loved was in the house. Harry also had a few things from the muggle world that he enjoyed. They got Ron and Draco hooked on TV and there was a fight every night for the rights to the remote.

The kitchen was light and airy. It contained many windows that let in lots of light. There was a patio outside the kitchen where they enjoyed eating. Even in the winter they would cast a warming spell to keep the cold air out. Sliding doors with floor to ceiling glass connected the patio to the kitchen. The counter tops and cupboards were all a cream colour with the walls painted a light yellow colour as well. There was an island at centre of the kitchen and just off to the side of the island was a glass table with six chairs surrounding it. There were no real doors in the house just archways to walk through to get from room to room. This made the whole house have a light feel to it.

"You guys home early?" Ginny said suspiciously as the three guys walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah we have dates tonight!" Ron said puffing out his chest.

Luna looked up from the quibbler that she was reading. "Really Ronald. You don't have to do that it doesn't make you any more or less of a man." Luna stated irritably and mocked him by puffing out her own chest. She felt as if Ron never noticed her. She lived a few miles away from the Burrow and he never acknowledged her till her fourth year when he was forced to share a compartment with her on the Hogwarts express.

"What would you know about being a man?" Ron snapped at Luna

"I may not be a man but I can tell you what a woman likes in her man." Luna said as she slammed the Quibbler down on the table and left the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked as he watched Luna walk furiously out of the kitchen. Draco sat down in the seat Luna previously occupied, where as Harry sat opposite Ginny.

"Ron, is what's wrong!" Ginny replied knowingly.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked noticing that she was absent. In truth, Harry always noticed when Hermione was missing. He liked to think out of the five other people living in his house he knew her the best.

"Guess she must still be at work." Ginny said not looking up from her nails.

"It's Hermione, Harry, no matter what day it is, she works!" Ron replied as he opened the fridge and started looking for stuff to eat.

"Ron get out of the fridge, Draco is cooking!" Ginny said as she looked at Draco.

Draco swallowed hard. "You see Ginny, cause of the date tonight, I don't really have time to cook."

Ginny stopped painting her nails and looked up at him. Her face was slowly turning the colour of her hair. Before she could yell at Draco, Hermione came bursting through the door muttering to herself. Draco let out a sigh of relief. He was hoping that if he played his cards right he could get out of the house tonight without Ginny hexing him. Hermione walked past Ron and opened the refrigerator door looking for something to eat.

"Hey," Ron started wining "how come she gets to rummage through the refrigerator and I don't?"

"Cause Ron, I won't eat everything in sight!" Hermione answered back as she turned her head from the refrigerator to look at him.

Ron glared at Hermione while Harry and Draco nodded their head in agreement.

"So Draco, what did you order for us tonight?" Hermione asked as she determined that she was too late and Ron had already eaten everything in the fridge.

Draco groaned as Hermione brought up the food topic. "Why does everyone get the impression that I only order out when it's my turn to cook?"

"Cause you do" Ginny and Hermione said in unison

"What's with you girls today?" Ron asked

Draco turned to Ron "You know, I think all three of them PMS at the same time."

"WHAT!" Ginny shouted back.

"It was just a thought." Draco mumbled to himself as Ginny's face grew red with anger again.

"How do you even know about **that**. PMS is a muggle term." Hermione said after she recovered from the shock of what Draco said.

"P what?" Ron asked dumbfounded

"Forget you heard it Ron it is nothing **you** need to know about!" Ginny said to her brother.

Harry burst out laughing. The thought of Ginny trying to explain to Ron, what PMS was would send anyone into fits of laughter. Ginny glared at Harry. He stopped laughing abruptly.

"I guess that's my cue to leave, adios." Harry said as he quickly exited the room

followed by Draco and Ron.

"Where are they going?" Hermione asked

"They have dates tonight" Ginny answered acidly.

"With who?" Hermione asked curiously

"Harry's got a date with Sarah. Draco and Ron I have no clue." Ginny replied

"Sarah from St. Mungos?" Hermione asked

"Yes that one." Ginny replied.

Luna strolled into the kitchen with a smile on her face. She then looked around and the smile went away. "I thought Draco was cooking?"

"Oh the food I forgot." Ginny said as she gasped.

"I don't know why you're surprised. It's Draco. He and his pureblood self never cooks!" Hermione answered

"Just once I am going to get him to cook. I swear!" Ginny replied

"But if he never cooks, then do we really want to try his food the first time he does actually cook?" Luna asked thoughtfully.

"That's not the point." Ginny growled.

"No the point is Ginny loves flirting with Draco and bugging him to cook is her way of flirting with the Slytherin." Hermione answered in a matter of fact tone.

"You shouldn't talk. You don't want to get me started on you and Harry." Ginny responded.

Hermione blushed profusely.

"At the risk of sounding like Ron, I'm hungry." Luna said

"Why don't you cook for us?" Ginny asked

"I cooked last night." Luna responded.

"Hermione, do you want to cook?" Ginny said turning her attention to the older girl in the room.

"Tomorrow is my night. I know the perfect place we could go to dinner though." Hermione suggested

"Dinner sounds nice." Luna said

"But isn't that a bit pathetic. We're young girls in our twenties and on a Friday night we're going out to dinner with each other. What does that say about our social lives!" Ginny declared.

"Ginny, quit thinking about our social lives." Hermione said in a slightly fed up tone. She had heard Ginny talk about hers and Luna's non-existent social life before.

"I think someone has to. When was the last time either of you had a date?" Ginny asked

"Two days ago" Luna replied defiantly.

"Kingsley taking you to lunch to help him with a case doesn't count as a date!" Ginny fired back at her.

"We may not be as date happy as you Ginny, but I think we're doing fine on our own." Hermione said fiercely.

"Date happy?" Ginny questioned

"Five dates in one month?" Luna commented

"At least I am looking for the right guy." Ginny said

"Are you?" Hermione questioned pointedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny spat at her.

"All these dates of yours are so casual that I doubt you even got to know half of them." Hermione said matter of factly.

"At least I don't spend most of my time fussing over Harry while he's busy sucking firewhiskey through his nose to get a date with another woman! Can't you see he doesn't want you!" Ginny screamed as she stood up from the table to face Hermione.

Hermione looked temporarily stunned before she gathered herself and exited the kitchen.

Luna crossed her arms and looked at Ginny. "Spit it out, what's wrong? You've been angry since you saw Harry with Sarah."

Ginny sat down in a huff on the chair. "I don't know. I just …. I don't like her."

"Is that all?" Luna pushed.

"Maybe I'm a little jealous but I swear I'm over Harry. I just … I don't know. Something about her and Harry seems wrong."

"You never like any of his girlfriends" Luna pointed out.

"They weren't right for him." Ginny insisted.

"Who is right for him? It wasn't you. You both ended your relationship because it wasn't working out." Luna reminded Ginny.

"I'm just so confused. I know Harry and I can't work out but at the same time I can't help but wondering what does he see in those girls that I didn't have." Ginny wined.

"I could twist what you told us and say 'at least he's looking for the right girl'" Luna added with a slight smile.

Ginny chuckled. A talk with Luna always helped her to feel better.

"Don't expect me to be nice to his girlfriends now." Ginny said

"I never asked you to. I think you need to apologize to Hermione though." Luna insisted

"Fine. I'll do it tomorrow. I'll probably have to buy a library full of books for her to forgive me." Ginny said in a sulking voice.

"You can start with ordering us food." Luna suggested.

"Should we order some curry then, it's her favourite?" Ginny asked

"Curry sounds fine." Luna agreed.

**Meanwhile upstairs.**

Harry met Draco at the top of the stairs. The were both dressed up nicely. Harry wore a black corduroy pants with a crisp white shirt. Draco wore a black dress pants with a navy blue satin shirt that he left buttoned at the top.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked

"Don't know trying to put on something to impress the girls I guess." Draco said dryly.

"He better hurry up. We're going to be late."

Just then Ron emerged from his bedroom dressed in blue jeans and a bright orange shirt marked Chudley Cannons that clashed with the colour of his hair.

"And he wonders why he has problems with girls." Draco muttered under his breath.

"Let go we're going to be late!" Harry declared.

They were half way down the stairs when they saw Hermione round the corner at the bottom of the stairs and run past them up to her room.

"Was she crying?" Ron said.

Harry turned around to head back up the stairs.

"Potter if you go after her we'll miss our dates." Draco said sternly.

"Go without me." Harry said as he headed back up the stairs after Hermione.

"We can't go without you." Draco said

Harry continued walking up the stairs.

"Ok compromise. You know Hermione takes at least an hour before she's ready to talk about what's bothering her. Spend that hour with us, then you can leave ok." Draco said.

Harry looked at Hermione's door then looked at the anxious looks on Ron and Draco's face.

"You know she's a bit mental, Harry. An hour won't hurt." Ron said pleadingly.

"Fine but after an hour I'm gone." Harry said seriously.

Both Draco and Ron nodded and they headed to the entrance hall to the fireplace to floo to the Spellbinder.

**The Spellbinder**

It was 7pm sharp and the boys headed to the bar to wait for their dates. They ordered some Butterbeer and settled in for what would turn out to be a thirty-minute wait. Draco, who was constantly scanning the floor like some sort of predator, was the first to spot them. He waved them over.

"Sorry to be late" Sarah said as she kissed Harry on his cheek. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a red halter-top. Her hair was pulled back in a twist and she had ringlets framing her slim face. Her sexy outfit very much appealed to Harry but he was a bit peeved at her tardiness. He needed to get back to Hermione. The last time he saw Hermione run away crying she was attacked by a troll.

"These are my friends Tara and Caryl." Sarah said introducing the two witches who came with her.

Tara and Caryl were a bit taller than Sarah but just as slim as her. Tara and Caryl were both brunettes. Tara had blue eyes where as Caryl had grey eyes. Tara was wearing long white pants that showed off her slender physique nicely. To compliment her white pants she wore a baby blue tube top, which really brought out the colour in her eyes. Tara immediately locked on to Draco and started flirting. Draco relished the attention and soon they had sequestered themselves by a table in the corner.

Caryl wore black capri with an orange cold shoulder top. Ron was immediately attracted to the orange top and had no qualms what so ever about being left with Caryl. They looked like one of those couples that matched what they were wearing.

Harry explained to Sarah that he had an emergency at home that he needed to take care of. He sincerely apologized and offered to make it up to her tomorrow night. She pouted a bit before offering to help him. He refused her help and told her he would call her in the morning. He told the bartender that anything she ordered was on him and that he would come back tomorrow to settle the bill. Being famous did have its perks and the bartender accepted right away. He kissed her goodbye on her cheek and told Ron to tell Draco he was off.

Harry flooed home straight away and smelled the wondrous smell of curry wafting through the house. It was Hermione's favourite. Harry headed immediately to the kitchen figuring she was in there. He was surprised to find Ginny and Luna slowly making their way through the curry.

"I thought you had a date?" Ginny asked slightly concerned.

"I did but Hermione looked kind of upset when she passed me on the stairs so I came back to see if she was ok." Harry said

Ginny guilty looked away.

"Where is she?" Harry asked them.

"She went out." Luna said blankly.

"Where? She was upset." Harry said

"I think she went to a restaurant." Luna said

"You think?" Harry asked in disbelief.

Ginny remained quiet.

"She wanted to go to a restaurant. We think she went." Luna said

"Who ordered the curry?" Harry asked

Ginny stared down at the red curry in front of her.

"Ginny did" Luna said

"Ginny, why did you order curry. I thought you preferred Italian like Draco." Harry said turning his attention to the silent red head.

"I was hungry." Ginny blurted out under Harry's intense gaze.

"What aren't you telling me?" Harry pressed.

"Nothing." Ginny said to her plate in front of her.

"Ginny why aren't you looking at me?" Harry asked

"I'm hungry." Ginny repeated.

"Harry, why don't you join us there's enough food for all of us." Luna said taking the pressure off of her friend.

Harry was hungry and he loved curry. The smell was very inviting. He agreed and instantly dug in and ate while he waited for Hermione to return.

**At the Restaurant**

Hermione was dressed in a black strapless dress that clung to her figure and stopped at her knees. The black high-heeled shoes she wore accentuated her nicely shaped legs. She had on lip-gloss and a light blush that appealed to her natural beauty. What Ginny said had really hurt her and as she ran away from the kitchen she thought maybe she was right. Maybe Harry didn't want her and it was time to let go of that hope that maybe Harry might like her. She cried a few tears but what really sealed the thought in was the fact that she had passed Harry crying on the stairs but he didn't come after her. No he preferred to go on his date. It was time to move on and if Ginny didn't want to go to the restaurant, that was her problem, Hermione was going to go and enjoy herself.

"What do you mean you don't have an open seat? Not even for one person?" Hermione said a bit disappointed. She had gone through all the effort to get dressed and enjoy herself tonight.

"I'm sorry but I can't squeeze you in." The hostess said sympathetically.

"That's all right Courtney, she can sit with me." A voice said to the hostess from behind Hermione.

Hermione turned around to see her mysterious benefactor. She gasped.

"It's good to see you too Mia!" The handsome man answered. He was 6'2" with sandy brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes and a well-built body.

"God Adam, it's been ages. How have you been?" Hermione said as she moved closer towards him.

"Good. I see you look as beautiful as ever" He responded eliciting a blush from Hermione as she pecked him lightly on her cheek.

"So what brings you in to town?" Hermione asked

"Oh I moved back about a month now. I still live in the same house. I tried to check you out but I was told you don't live there anymore. I was going to try and call your aunt in France to see if I could get a hold of you." He responded as he lead her through the restaurant to a private table in the back. The table was laid for one but he indicated to a waitress to add an extra setting.

"After my parents died, I moved in with a few friends." Hermione said sadly.

"So you old your house." Adam asked

"I couldn't. I rented it. The lawyer handles all the dealings with it." Hermione responded.

"I understand." Adam said as he pulled out the chair for Hermione.

She graciously accepted and took a seat.

"So what brings you here?" He asked casually as he sat across from her.

"I heard this restaurant was good. I decided to try it. I didn't realise it would be so booked." Hermione said as she glanced back the way she came.

"It's like that every night." He said

"You come here every night?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes. I own this place. It's good for business if the customers sees the owner dining in his own restaurant."

"Oh."

"Order anything you like. It's on me." Adam said

"I couldn't" Hermione protested.

"Of course you can. For old times sake." Adam said with a charming smile.

Hermione had first met Adam in Primary school. He was three years ahead of her and had saved her from a bully. He lived a few houses down from her and he was one of the few people who was kind to her. She had lost contact with him when she went to Hogwarts but in during the Christmas of her sixth year, when she went home, she had run into him in Tesco. He was on vacation from Cambridge and he offered to take her to a house party that was being thrown down the road. She was of age in the magical world and could defend herself with magic so she decided to go. Hermione had completely enjoyed herself and spent the rest of the vacation hanging out with Adam. She had lost track of him after that and heard that he had moved to the states for business.

8 hours later.

Hermione stumbled into the house. She had severely underestimated how much she drank and she had to take a cab home. Adam had offered to help her but she told him she was fine on her own. She was about to head up the stairs to her room when she heard loud shouting.

"**WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! ITS FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING**!" Harry shouted angrily as he entered the entrance hall from the living room.

Hermione looked at Harry and tried to focus on him but the room was spinning out of control. She had the sudden urge to throw up and she tried to make it up the stairs to her bathroom without falling over.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Harry said as he moved behind her as she made her way up the stairs.

Hermione's sole goal was to get to the bathroom. When she made it to her room she opened her door and then slammed it shut in his face. She ran across her room and into her adjoining bathroom.

"Open this door now, Hermione." Harry demanded as he banged loudly on the door.

There was no response. Draco popped his sleepy head out the door.

"Cut the racket will you. I am trying to get my beauty sleep and for crying out loud you're a wizard Harry, just use magic to open the door!" Draco said as he closed his door.

Harry thought he heard a soft female voice calling to Draco, telling him to come back to bed. Harry then wondered when Draco came home. He had been pacing at the entrance hall waiting for Hermione for a long time. Draco didn't pass him neither did Ron. He briefly wondered if Ron was also home but then he pushed those miscellaneous thoughts and focused on the most important one. Hermione.

Harry summoned his wand and instantly opened the door. He heard retching sounds coming from her bathroom and he headed in that direction. He turned on the light and found Hermione slumped over the toilet. He reached down and gently brushed the hair away from her face. He rubbed her back and gently waited for her to finish. There had been many times when he came home drunk and she took care of him.

"Ttuun ove deee lizt" Hermione said.

Harry wondered what she meant.

"Dee liizt" Hermione said again pointing to the light on the wall.

Harry got the hint and turned it off. She was now resting her head on the rim of the bowl and appeared to have dozed off. Harry summoned a bowl from the kitchen and filled it with water from the bathroom sink. He summoned a rag and used it to gently clean Hermione's face. When he was satisfied that she was cleaned up he picked her up and carried her to her bed.

He set her down gently and took off her shoes. He couldn't leave her for the night. He'd be too worried about her to sleep, so he lay next to her. In the morning when she was sober they would discuss the state in which she arrived home as well as the leaving without a note. He pulled the covers over them and he gently pulled her into his arms as he too fell fast asleep.

--

She had to reach to her destination. Her children were just in front of her as they walked briskly through the dark streets. She needed to keep an eye out for danger. She used to like anti-apparition wards but today she hated them. The wards had been useful for her before. They keep people from bombarding her with requests. Wizards and Witches always wanted to know what their future held for them, particularly in the romantic area. The wards kept people from popping in on her but they didn't keep them from harassing her. Over the years she had taken to living in the muggle world. Most magical people left her alone when she pretended to live in the slums of muggle cities.

Today however, she needed to apparate straight to her destination but the wards kept her five miles away. How ironic. She had to walk the rest of the way with her three children. She had to warn them before it took her. If it were to get her before she could warn them it might be the beginning of the end.

She had seen what it wanted to do. She had seen that its success was based on the elimination of all the important keys and a few individuals. She particularly needed to talk to the Slytherin. He was in grave danger. He possessed a key that he didn't know about. He would be on the death list.

As they rushed through the streets she saw a rat run across the road. She watched as her daughter shrieked in disgust and if it hadn't been for the graveness of the situation she would have enjoyed her daughter's reaction. She shrugged the rat's presence aside and instructed her children to keep moving. The house was just down the street now. She could see the large entranceway. They were almost there.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and she struggled to free herself. She watched as her two eldest turned and screamed. Her son started moving towards her and she told him to stay away.

"Stop struggling or I will kill your children." Her captor said as he pointed his wand at the two in front of her.

She stopped her struggling. All was lost now. She knew she wouldn't make it to their house. Her last wish was that her baby be left with her children. She gently rest the bundle in her arms down and asked her two eldest to take care of their baby sister. The man held on to her firmly and she disappeared with a soft pop.

Her two children were left staring at an empty space ahead of them. Her son walked forward and gently picked up his baby sister. His other sister remained mesmerized to the spot where their mother had been before. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and the coldness of the night air was beginning to creep into her bones. Her brother held her hand firmly and they continued on to the house. It was the only place left to go now.


	4. Nicholas, Sam and Alex

An: Sorry for the extremely long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for any spelling and grammar errors. I don't have a beta for this story. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3 

Hermione stood in front of the lake at Hogwarts. She was dressed in her old school robes and she realised that she didn't have her sweater as she was quite cold. A thick layer of snow covered the ground and the branches of nearby trees. Hogwarts didn't appear to be in session and the lake had a very lonely feel to it. As she walked around the lake she realised that it was completely desolate and she was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around instantly to come face to face with a woman in her late thirties.

"My children," The woman said softly.

"Wwwhhat?" Hermione stammered partly from the cold and partly from the sudden appearance of the women.

"My children," The woman repeated.

Hermione felt something hit her in the back followed by a distant sound of distress. She spun around but there was no one there. The sound persisted though and Hermione thought the voice was rather familiar. She turned back to the woman but the sound was not coming from her.

"Go. He needs you." The woman said.

Hermione was confused. The woman was slim with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was dressed completely in black and seemed to wear a sorrowful expression. Hermione thought she looked vaguely familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen her before. Who were her children and who needed her? Furthermore, who was this woman and how did she get to Hogwarts?

"Go. I will return later." She said as she faded away.

Hermione realised that the scene before her was slowly fading away and the voice became voice more distinct. It sounded vaguely like Harry's and she realised that there was a weight across her midsection and a foot entangled with hers. The temperature had increased and she now felt comfortably warm. Hermione opened her eyes and the sunlight in her room caused her to shut her eyes immediately. A very painful headache started to take effect and Hermione groaned.

She felt movement next to her and she opened one eye long enough to find her wand and summon a bottle of hangover potion. As soon as she got it she gulped it down. She lay still for a minute waiting for the potion to take effect before she tried to open her eyes. This time when she opened her eyes there was no blinding pain associated with it. She was in her room and the weight across her midsection was from an arm belonging to one Harry Potter. Fortunately, the foot also belonged to him.

Harry's face was contorted in pain and tears were leaking out of his eyes. He had a steady grip on her and she found it difficult to turn around to face him. Hermione struggled a bit but she managed to get both hands up and she gently held both sides of his face. She gently called his name and slide one of her hands gently through his hair. She whispered soothing things to Harry and eventually his eyes slowly opened. Hermione greeted him with a soft smile. She could see his eyes trying to adjust to her image and she gently summoned his glasses for him. She placed the glasses securely on his face and watched as his eyes adjusted.

"Bad Dreams?" Hermione asked softly.

"The usual," Harry answered gruffly. He didn't like talking about his dreams. He didn't like telling anyone that his worse fear was Hermione dying and that it plagued him at night. If Harry went to sleep upset he usually had horrific dreams of Voldemort torturing Hermione.

"Harry?" Hermione said in a hurt tone. She hated that he never talked to her about his nightmares.

"Hermione we've had this conversation before." Harry reminded her softly as he reluctantly removed his arm from around her slim waist. If had felt so good to hold her.

"Harry you need to talk about it. This is the third time this week you've had a nightmare." Hermione said as she slowly stretched out next to Harry. Hermione felt Harry tense slightly and she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," Harry managed to squeak out. Hermione's thigh had brushed a very sensitive area of his body and this area quite enjoyed the contact. Harry tried to control his reaction but found it quite impossible with Hermione so close to him. He decided to leave before he seriously embarrassed himself.

"Hermione, I'll see you later." Harry said as her turned his back to her and exited faster than Hermione could register that Harry was leaving.

Hermione blinked a few times. He was gone. She could still smell his cologne that he had wore to go on his date. Hermione frowned at the thought of his date. She didn't want to think about that. She turned her thoughts to the night before. She had drunk a little bit too much but she was having fun and lost track. It had been so long since she had last seen Adam. Harry had been angry at her when she got home though. He had stayed up to make sure she arrived home but friends always worry about each other. Hermione glanced at the clock. It was 10:30am. She decided to get up and have a shower.

In half an hour Hermione was downstairs and despite the late time she knew she would be the first person to the kitchen or so she thought. As Hermione opened the door she was greeted with the sight of two small children sitting around the kitchen table. Hermione paused and the children looked at her.

"Hello" said a young girl.

"Hello" Hermione said carefully as she looked cautiously around.

"I'm Sam, short for Samantha," the little girl said "That's my brother Nicholas and baby sister, Alex."

Hermione then noticed that the little boy was holding a sleeping baby in his arms.

"How did you get here?" Hermione asked

"A tall man with red hair let us in. He was outside when we came to the gate." Nicholas said.

Ron had let the children in but why didn't he stay with them.

"Where is the tall red head man?"

"He went to sleep." Sam said

"How did you get to the gate?" Hermione asked.

"Our mother brought us." Sam said

"Where is your mother?" Hermione asked

"She left with the rat." Nicholas said

"Left with the rat?" Hermione questioned as she started to get a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Yes the rat turned into a man and he took her. She left us to reach here by ourselves." Nicholas continued.

Hermione immediately realised that they were talking about Wormtail. Wormtail had been just down the street and they had been completely oblivious to that fact. Kingsley needed to be notified immediately. Pettigrew was number one of the list of wizards to be apprehended.

"Why was she coming here?" Hermione asked as she decided to take a seat opposite the children.

"She had something important to tell you." Sam said as he looked at Hermione.

"Do you know where they went?" Hermione pressed.

"No." both children replied at the same time.

"Where is your father?

The children shrugged.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Hermione asked.

"No." Nicholas said.

"Oh"

Hermione thought back to her dream "My children." This must have been what she was referring to. Hermione asked the children for a description of their mother and it matched the women by the lake perfectly. On further questioning, the children revealed that their mother was Serena Clearmind.

Hermione instantly remembered the name from the research that she had done on Seers. Lavender and Parvarti had gushed that she was the greatest seer of their time. Interestingly, she was a distant cousin of Professor Trewlany. She was reclusive though and had little to do with the wizarding world. Lavender had showed her a picture of Serena when she was younger and that was why the woman in her dreams looked vaguely familiar. It was Serena who had visited her but the question was why?

"I'm hungry" Sam said innocently breaking Hermione from her thoughts.

"What would you like to eat?" Hermione asked as she opened the fridge and realised that it was still empty.

"Honey." The little girl said

Hermione pursed her lips. She was going to have to go shopping but she couldn't leave the children unattended like Ron did. She would have to speak to Ron about inviting guests in and leaving them unattended. Hermione only hoped that this wasn't another rude habit of Ron's.

"Wait here a minute please." Hermione said as she exited the kitchen and went upstairs.

She knocked softly on Harry's door. He answered the door with a towel wrapped round his waist and beads of water dripping down his firm chest. Hermione stared in admiration before Harry asked her what she needed.

"We have a problem," Hermione blurted out.

Harry indeed thought they had a problem. He had had a very cold shower to control himself and Hermione reappearing so soon was defeating the purpose of the shower especially when she stared at him like that.

Hermione waited for Harry to respond and when he didn't she offered more information. "Wormtail is in town and I have to go to the grocery for food."

Harry tensed at the mention of Pettigrew but he couldn't understand how their grocery problem could be put in the same sentence as Wormtail.

"Get dressed and meet me in the kitchen. I'll explain." Hermione said as she saw the confused look on his face.

Harry dutifully obeyed and was in the kitchen five minutes later. He found Hermione seated at the kitchen table with a baby in her hands and two small children seated next to her. Harry scratched his head, Hermione wasn't pregnant and he knew babies took nine months to come out so he wondered where the children came from.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Nicholas, Samantha and Alexandra." Hermione said introducing a puzzled Harry to the three kids.

"This" Hermione said indicating to Harry "is Harry Potter, famous Gryffindor Seeker"

"Hi" Harry said shyly. He couldn't fathom why there were three small children in his kitchen. "How did they get here?"

"Apparently, Ron let them in." Hermione told him.

"Why?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Don't know, ask Ron whenever he gets up" Hermione declared.

"Ok, where are their parents." Harry asked after some thought.

"Their mother was abducted by Wormtail, a few feet from our house and they have no clue about their father." Hermione replied.

Harry clenched his fists at the mention of Wormtail. Hermione began to explain everything the children told her but she neglected to mention the dream. She didn't need Harry worrying about her.

Hermione explained to the children that she would be going shopping for breakfast and that Harry would look after them while she was gone. The kids nodded and Hermione got up and handed the baby to Harry.

"Hold her like this Harry and be careful of her head." She explained to Harry carefully.

"Uhh, Hermione I don't exactly know how to take care of 3 kids." Harry pointed out to her. His own childhood hadn't been too good and he wasn't sure if he would be very good with raising children. How would he know what to do? Hermione always pointed out that he knew what **not** to do. She kissed him softly on his cheek before she went on her quest for groceries.

Harry was stuck in the kitchen with three kids. Despite his insecurities about being a father he had always wanted kids but he hadn't anticipated them appearing out of nowhere.

"So what would you like to do?" Harry asked as he slowly rocked the baby in his arms.

"Can you really play Quidditch?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes" Harry replied proudly.

"Can you teach us to fly?" Sam asked

"Yes, do you have brooms?" Harry inquired.

The children's faces fell. They didn't need to answer for Harry to know what that meant.

"Don't worry we can borrow Hermione's and Luna's." Harry said happily.

"Yes" Nicholas said jumping into the air and Harry felt oddly happy to see the boy so excited about Quidditch. He wondered what it would be like when he had a son.

"What about Alex?" Sam asked looking at her baby sister in Harry's arms.

Harry looked at the baby. He had no clue what to do. He would need to wake up Ginny or Luna but he didn't want to leave the children unattended. He summoned his patronous and sent it to wake up both girls. Sam marvelled at the patronous and Nicholas inquired as to what it was. Shortly afterward, a fuming Ginny entered the room.

"Harry don't you ever wake me up with that damn horse of yours again!" Ginny screamed.

"Ah Ginny," Harry said pointing to the children.

"Oh hello," Ginny said kindly.

"Hi" Nicholas and Sam replied back.

Ginny sent Harry a curious look.

"Before I answer, there's one thing we need to get straight, it's a STAG not a horse!" Harry stated firmly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever floats your boat!"

"You have got to stop spending time with Hermione in muggle London." Harry said.

"So why are they here?" Ginny said as she headed to the fridge.

"There's nothing in there. His wife went to get us some food." Sam said.

"Wife?" Ginny said arching her eyebrow.

Harry gave her a confused look. "I think she's referring to Hermione." He told Ginny. "Hermione's not my wife." He told Sam.

"Not yet." Sam replied happily.

Harry gave the little girl a curious look when Luna strolled in.

"Harry, you Patroned us?" Luna said

"Patroned?" Harry repeated

"Don't ask." Ginny said. "Just get to the point."

Harry explained the presence of the children and that he volunteered to take them flying but he needed one of them to watch Alex. Luna agreed to watch the child while Ginny volunteered to help with the flying lessons.

Hermione returned to an empty kitchen and busied herself with putting away the mountain of bags. Shopping for a house of six adults was difficult enough but shopping for three kids was terrible. Hermione figured they needed clothes, toys, baby food as well as books. She had to admit she might have overdone it a bit on the book part. She assumed Harry was out in the garden playing with the children and she set about making breakfast.

After she finished making some sandwiches for Sam and Nicholas, Draco strolled in with a witch that Hermione wasn't familiar with.

"Smells good," Draco said as he tried to stick his hand into the bowl that contained the bacon that she cooked for Harry.

Hermione immediately slapped his hand away.

"I presume we have a guest for breakfast?" Hermione said a bit tersely as she placed bacon into the frying pan.

"Oh right, Hermione meet Tara, Tara meet Hermione" Draco said with a yawn.

Both girls stared at each other as Draco helped himself to some grape juice that Hermione had bought for him. Buying juice was difficult. Harry like pumpkin Juice, Ron liked orange juice and Draco like grape juice. She couldn't buy one without buying the other two or they would accuse her of favouring Harry over them. She did have a tendency to buy more pumpkin juice.

"I think we have another witch for breakfast." Tara said as she slung her arms around his waist.

"Another witch," Hermione spluttered as she stared at Draco.

"I wish." Draco said knowing what Hermione was thinking.

"Carol came home with Ron. They should be getting up around now as well." Tara said primly.

"Oh" Hermione said as she started gathering extra ingredients for breakfast.

"Oh no bacon, ham, sausage, eggs, bread, onions, garlic, mushrooms, green peppers, or butter for breakfast." Tara said.

Hermione levelled an annoyed gaze at her and said sweetly "I'm sorry but that's all that's available, perhaps if you tried another bed and breakfast!"

Tara's mouth hung open as if she were catching flies and Hermione smiled pleasantly before returning to making breakfast. Hermione's comment had caught Draco by surprise and he ended up spraying Tara with Grape juice.

"There's a bathroom down the hall to the right." Hermione informed her.

"Thanks but I think I'll use Draco's!" Tara fired back at Hermione before leaving the room.

"You didn't have to be so rude to her!" Draco sneered.

"She didn't have to list everything that I brought for breakfast." Hermione replied annoyed.

"She's on a special diet" Draco explained.

"Then go home and eat. I'm not going to go through the extra effort to prepare YOUR girlfriend a special breakfast." Hermione stated grumpily.

"You'd do it for Harry." Draco pointed out.

Hermione remembered last night's argument with Ginny and replied "Well that was then, this is now. I refuse to bend over backwards for any of you. Besides I thought you liked a girl with a hearty appetite." Hermione said subtly referring to Ginny. She wasn't stupid. She didn't miss the flirting that went on between the two.

"Sounds like someone woke up in a bad mood." Ron said as he traipsed into the kitchen with Carol right behind him.

"Speaking of waking up, I woke up to discover three children in the kitchen who claim you let them in, any memory of that?" Hermione said as she waved her spatula in the air.

"Ahhh, Hermione" Ron said as she scratched the back of his neck.

"Spit it out Ron." Hermione said angrily.

"You're burning the bacon." Ron said plainly.

After a few choice words, Hermione removed the thoroughly burnt b from the frying pan and placed it on a plate.

"You can't expect us to eat that?" Draco stated. He personally thought it should have gone from the frying pan to the garbage bin.

"You can't expect me to just waste it, do you?" Hermione replied

"You should have thought of that before you burnt it." Draco said smugly.

Hermione was about to throw the frying pan at Draco when Luna calmly strolled in with Alex in her arms.

"Oh eggs!" Luna said as she picked at the burnt bacon.

Hermione threw a smug grin at Draco.

"Oh another guest." Luna stated as she seem to notice Carol's presence for the first time.

"Hi, I'm Carol, Ron's new girlfriend." She said as she extended her hand to Luna.

Luna wrinkled her brow and looked the girl up and down before shaking Carol's hand with her grease covered hand. Carol immediately looked thoroughly disgusted and Hermione could swear she saw a look of satisfaction pass Luna's face briefly before she went back to looking dreamy.

Harry, Ginny and the kids arrived in the kitchen. "You didn't burn the bacon again?" Harry asked with a cocky grin.

Hermione glared at Harry.

"Bacon" Sam and Nick said as they ran to the burnt plate and helped themselves.

Hermione threw another triumphant look at Draco.

Tara chose that moment to wonder back into the very crowded kitchen and Harry couldn't help but say good morning to the girls drawing Ginny's attention to the two extra people. Ginny narrowed her eyes as Tara clung on to Draco.

"Draco this is not a bed and breakfast!" Ginny commented grumpily. Again, Draco had chosen to take a sip of his juice at that point and again, the juice landed all over Tara.

"I think its best I leave." Tara said as she looked down at her outfit yet again covered in grape juice..

"Tara, wait, baby, honey." Draco started saying as he went behind her.

"I'm obviously not welcomed here. Goodbye Draco." Tara said as she marched out of the kitchen towards the front door. Draco followed after her like a lost puppy.

"That was mean." Ron said.

"What, was it something I said." Ginny commented with a perfectly innocent look.

"Actually, I told her the same thing earlier." Hermione said with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"She just left and you are already talking about her!" Carol said jumping in to defend her friend.

"I think its best you leave too. We have some things to discuss." Luna said as she shifted Alex from her left hip to her right.

"Any guest of mine is welcomed" Ron said defiantly.

"Yes Ron, but we have important things to discuss." Hermione reiterated. After Ron still appeared not to get the hint Hermione elaborated. "Auror things," She said indicated to the two kids who were still eating the burnt bacon. Ron look absolutely mystified as to who those kids were. Hermione slapped her forehead. Luna moved over to Hermione and handed her Alex.

"Here let me show you out." Luna said calmly to Carol.

"I don't know what's going on but I can escort her out myself." Ron said as he linked his fingers though Carol's and exited.

"Is it me or did Ron not remember those children?" Ginny asked as soon as her brother left the room.

"You know how he gets when he's drunk." Harry said in defence of his best friend.

"That's no excuse." Luna said.

"At least we knew where Ron was. That's more than I can say for someone else who came home drunk last night!" Harry said angrily as he stared at Hermione.

"Draco was drunk as well?" Ginny asked slightly confused. She had gone to sleep right after dinner last night.

"He's referring to me and I'm a big girl Harry. I can take care of myself." Hermione informed him.

"You came home drunk last night?" Ginny asked astonished.

"She couldn't even get up the stairs properly." Harry said in disgust.

"I would have you know Harry James Potter that I would have gotten upstairs just fine without you." Hermione stated defiantly as she stepped closer to him.

Before Harry and Hermione could continue the piercing cry of a baby interrupted them. Luna cradled the child but she wouldn't stop crying.

"She's probably hungry." Hermione stated as she went for the baby formula she had bought and fixed up a bottle for the baby.

Hermione took the crying child from Luna, sat on the kitchen chair and started to feed the baby. Alex immediately started on her bottle and silence prevailed again.

"Nicholas, I guessed your sister is about nine months old is that correct?" Hermione asked.

Nicholas scratched his head and started counting on his fingers. "September is after August right?"

Hermione nodded and he continued to count up on his fingers till nine fingers were in the air.

"Yes nine months." He said proudly.

"How old are you?" Hermione asked him.

"Seven," He boasted.

"And Sam" Harry asked curiously.

"Five," the little girl said holding up five of her small little fingers.

The adults smiled at her.

An angry Draco barrelled into the room. "Gryf there was no need to be rude to Tara. I've never been rude to your boy toys." Draco shouted at Ginny. He had taken to calling her Gryf some time ago and nick name seemed to have stuck.

"Boy toys?" Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what else to call all those men you've been through." Draco retorted.

"Don't make me sound like some type of scarlet woman!" Ginny screamed back at him.

"Draco, leave my sister alone." Ron warned.

Alex started crying again and Hermione frowned at them. Hermione calmed Alex down and she went back to her bottle. Ginny and Draco were still staring angrily at each other.

"I believe we are supposed to be having a meeting." Luna said as she started serving breakfast on the table. She had taken over from Hermione and finished preparing the breakfast that Hermione had attempted to make. Luna conjured two extra chairs and invited everyone to sit around the table.

"O wtz o iptat?" Ron asked as he dug into the omelette that Luna cooked for him.

Hermione shook her head. "Chew, swallow, then speak. If a seven year old boy can do it, so can you."

Ron glared at Hermione.

"We need to find Wormtail." Harry said seriously as he cut at the sausage on his plate.

"I thought we were discussing something new?" Draco said sarcastically before he helped himself to a blueberry muffin.

Harry glowered at him.

"First we need to find a safe place for the children to stay. Their mother was abducted by Petigrew just down the street and we need to determine what he's up to." Hermione said. Alex had finished with her bottle and Hermione was in the process of burping her.

"What's so special about their mother?" Ginny asked as she picked at the grapes on her plate.

"She's a seer, a very accurate seer." Hermione explained.

"What would he need a seer for?"Luna asked dumbfounded.

"I don't know but we need to notify Kingsley immediately. The Red team should assemble right away. Wormtail was 100 metres away and we missed him. I told you we should have put up an alert ward for magical entities within 100 meters." Harry said.

"And I told you Harry that it would go off constantly and we would eventually ignore it which is why the ward only covers our property." Hermione reminded Harry.

Harry stood abruptly, "I'm flooing Remus. I suggest you get ready Ginny."

Luna stood garnering some strange stares.

"Peter Petigrew isn't capable of making such a bold move on his own. He had help and you'll need the yellow team to go undercover." Luna said logically.

Ron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Be careful," he said softly.

"I always am." Luna said as she bent down and kissed Ron softly on his cheek before leaving with Ginny.

As she walked out the door Draco asked where was his kiss and Luna showed him her little finger. According to Luna, the little finger was more of an insult than the middle finger. Draco smiled and looked pointedly at Ron who blushed bright red.

"I better get going. If Petigrew is involved I'm sure there's black magic somewhere." Draco said before he too left the kitchen.

Ron stood abruptly to leave as well. "Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"You can't expect me to sit around here while they're out there?" Ron replied.

"I'm pretty sure they would need me to do research and someone needs to stay with the children." Hermione explained to Ron.

Ron glanced at the children and knew he immediately that he did not want to get stuck babysitting. He had an idea. "How about this, you stay here, do the research and I'll see Kingsley about a place for the little sprouts."

Hermione glared at Ron, "Sprouts."

"Good settled." Ron said as he disappeared through the kitchen door.

Hermione looked at the blank space where Ron had once stood. How did she get stuck babysitting? She felt a small tug on her arm and turned to face Sam.

"Can I wash my hands? I can't reach the sink." The little girl said.

Hermione was holding a sleeping Alex in her hands so she levitated both Sam and Nicholas over to the sink. The dirty dishes that Hermione got stuck with cleaning soon followed the small children.

"So what did you do with Harry?" Hermione asked looking for ideas to keep them entertained while she went through the Potter library. Lilly had accumulated quite a number of books.

The children's faces both lighted up, "We went flying!"

Hermione Granger's voice could be heard echoing through the house as she screamed for Harry.

A small smile crossed Harry's features before he apparated to Grimauld place to meet Remus.


	5. Mini Draco

An: Thank you for the reviews. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4 

Hermione spent the day playing 'Find that Book' in the library. She had some how convinced Sam and Nicholas that if they could find books related to seers she would give them a treat. It had been quite fun as they went running through the library reading titles of books. She figured she was well on her way to converting them to bookworms. They found a few books but there was nothing useful in them.

It was soon evening and Hermione was in the kitchen cooking dinner; Lasagne, Bake Chicken, Scallop Potatoes, Greek Salad and sautéed vegetables were on the menu for dinner that night. She didn't know who to expect but she cooked enough for everyone. She ate with the children and decided they could sleep in her bedroom until she got word about another place for the children to stay. She transfigured a chair in her room into a crib of Alex and tucked in Nicholas and Sam in her bed.

Once they were asleep she headed back down to the kitchen and started reading a book about prophecies with a nice glass of port to keep her company. Shortly afterwards, both Ron and Draco arrived home. Ron immediately headed for the stove and heaped piles of food onto his plate.

"What did Kingsley say?" Hermione asked immediately.

"We're keeping the children." A disgruntled Draco muttered as he waited for Ron to finish.

"But Kingsley certainly can't expect us to take care of them." Hermione replied in shock.

"That's exactly what I said." Draco said as he was finally able to serve himself some dinner.

"Kingsley said we'll have to make do." Ron said in a whiney voice as he sat down next to Hermione and wasted no time starting on his dinner.

"But," Hermione said flabbergasted. They were talking about the lives of three children. Who knows how corrupted they could turn out with parents like them.

"No buts Granger." Draco said as he sat down opposite her.

"Is Harry coming?" Hermione inquired hopefully. She had missed him.

"No, he and Ginny are in Asia." Ron said in between mouthfuls.

"Asia," Hermione said as she wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. She couldn't remember any mission briefs about any criminal activity in Asia.

"Some top secret thing." Ron informed her as he finished up the last of his food.

"Oh and Luna?" Hermione asked as she watched the last of Ron's food disappear.

"Undercover with Tonks in Africa." Draco said before he bit into a drumstick.

"So it's just us." Hermione stated a bit disappointed.

"I'm leaving to go to Ireland. Some wizards have been using a few muggles as test subjects that and I just thought I would come home and let you know." Ron said before levitating his plate to the sink.

"It's just you and me, Hermione." Draco said with a twisted smile.

"No dark activity." Hermione asked as Ron exited the kitchen to head up to his room for a quick shower and change before heading out.

"It's strange, not one trace as if everything suddenly went silent." Draco said before pointing at Hermione's bottle of port. It was Draco's way of asking if he could get a glass. Hermione silently levitated a glass from the kitchen cupboard and filled his glass for him.

"What about Harry's mission? Isn't that related to dark magic?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of her glass of port.

"It's about some kidnapping, that's all I could over hear." Draco said.

Hermione frowned at the revelation. They usually didn't get involved in oversees kidnapping cases unless it involved a member of the British Magical community.

"Kingsley also asked me to give you this." Draco said handing Hermione a note.

Hermione took the parchment and slowly opened it.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I'm afraid that I have no option but to leave the children in your care until the current situation is resolved. Any leave required will be granted._

_Sincerely,_

_K. Shacklebolt._

Hermione crumbled the paper and threw it against the wall.

"Why do I feel like I'm being shoved aside?" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco released a soft chuckle.

"Where are those little critters?" Draco asked as he looked around to see if they were hiding behind a cupboard or something.

"They're upstairs asleep." Hermione informed him.

"Asleep it's only nine o'clock." Draco replied

"Children need to get to sleep early. Bed time is seven o'clock." Hermione said firmly.

Draco cleaned up his dishes and left Hermione with her book. She finished up the chapter she was on before she summoned a blanket from the linen closet and settled down on the couch.

The next morning, Hermione woke up after having a very uncomfortable night on the couch. She tossed and turned most of the night and woke up at the slightest noise hoping that Harry had arrived home safely. Alex had also woken up once at night which also woke up Sam and Nicholas; Hermione realised she should have put the baby in a separate room. She wanted an early start today because she had no idea how long it would take to get everyone ready. She had also determined, during one of her periods when she was trying to get back to sleep, that they would have to drive to the Burrow as she didn't want to apparate, portkey or floo with the children.

Hermione had a quick shower then started attending to the children, who had woken up because Alex was crying. She woke a non-compliant Draco up and forced him to see about Nicholas while she took care of the two girls. She got Alex her bottle and decided to pick out a nice yellow skirt and top with lace trimmed on the sleeves and at the bottom of the skirt. Once Sam had brushed her teeth satisfactorily, Hermione helped her dress and the three headed to Draco's room. Hermione popped her head in and found a most endearing sight; Nicholas was curled up next to Draco and the older man had his hand wrapped securely around the boy as they slept. It was a beautiful sight and Hermione didn't have the heart to disturb them.

Sam wanted cereal for breakfast and it was easy to appease her as there were five different brands of cereal in the kitchen. When Sam finished her cereal she sent her upstairs to wake up Nicholas and Draco. Half an hour later, Nicholas walked into the kitchen looking like a miniature replica of Draco. His blonde hair was slicked back and he wore the same type of robes Draco wore. He even managed to plaster on that same smug look Draco had on his face.

Hermione groaned, "Draco I asked you to get him ready not turn him in to mini-you."

"I can't help it if he has great potential to be the next great me!" Draco retorted proudly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and poured some cereal into a bowl for Nicholas.

"What about me?" Draco asked.

"You can serve yourself!" Hermione said before she left the kitchen and headed to her room to get dressed as she was the only who wasn't ready yet.

Hermione tossed on the closest outfit she could find which happened to be a baggy pants and extra large jersey. She had not time for make up as she didn't want Draco turning Sam into a female redheaded version of himself. As soon as she opened the door, she ran into Draco, who was about to knock on the door and ended up missing hitting Hermione on the bridge of her nose. He informed her that he had to retrieve his date and he left Hermione to get herself and the children to the Burrow.

A disgruntled Hermione herded the children into the car and it was at that point she realised that she didn't have a car seat for Alex and she ran back into the house. With a smug smile, she transfigured Draco's favourite chair into an appropriate seat for the baby and they were soon on their way to the Burrow.

--

Mrs. Weasley was bustling around the kitchen trying to prepare lunch for her rather large family. Fleur and Penelope were helping her in the kitchen while Katie and Alicia were supervising the children in the drawing room.

She was soon interrupted by Draco and his date Tara; Mrs. Weasley gave him a bone crushing hug and he found it difficult to tell her that if she liked him alive he needed to be able to breathe but he didn't have to worry long as she soon released him and eyed the young lady that had arrived with him.

"Mrs Weasley meet Tara Spencer, Tara meet Mrs. Weasley." Draco said pleasantly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the young girl in front of her and offered her a cup of tea. Tara declined and Mrs. Weasley indicated that everyone was in the drawing room and she should feel free to help herself to what ever she needed. Draco took the opportunity informed her that he wasn't sure who would be making it for lunch as well as the three extra editions to their entourage. She frowned at his news but hoped that her children would be able to make it back in time.

Ten minutes later, Mrs Weasley got her wish as Ginny, Harry and Ron arrived, both boys with dates accompanying them.

"Mrs. Weasley this is Sarah Flint, Sarah meet Mrs. Weasley." Harry said charmingly.

"Nice to meet you, dear." She said pleasantly as she surveyed the girl in front of her.

She then turned to Ron.

"Mum, this is Caryl Hartford, she works in Daigon Alley at Gringotts." Ron said as he introduced her to his mother.

Mrs Weasley greeted her nicely and she informed them that everyone was in the drawing room.

"Mum why can't we eat now?" Ron complained as his stomach growled loudly. He hadn't eaten since he had corned beef for breakfast at the pub in Ireland earlier that morning.

"Ronald manners! I thought I taught you better than that!" Mrs Weasley said "We're waiting on Hermione and hopefully Luna will be able to come as well."

"Hermione wouldn't mind if we started without her." Ron pleaded.

"Luna won't be able to make it. When we checked in at the office earlier, her team was still out and Kingsley said they would be back Wednesday night." Harry told Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley frowned and then ushered them out of the kitchen so that she could continue with the preparations for lunch.

--

Hermione pulled up at the Burrow and parked under a tree. It had been a rather long drive and they were late. She had forgotten how far away the Burrow was when you drove as she had grown too accustomed to apparating where she pleased. She hated being late because tardiness annoyed her. She quickly unbuckled the children and retrieved Alex from her car seat. In the few hours she had been taking care of the children she was utterly exhausted and she honestly had no clue how single, working mothers survived. Her exhaustion more than likely was caused by her lack of sleep but she couldn't help but think that it was the sudden appearance of these kids that was making her so tired.

There was no need to knock at the front door as she knew it would be open and she headed straight in to the drawing room where she knew the Weasley children would be. She figured it would be nice for Nicholas and Sam to be with other kids their age.

She was caught completely off guard when Ron announced that it was about time that she finally arrived. She stood there with her mouth hanging open looking at Ron, Harry and Ginny. She briefly registered Draco closing her jaw for her as he told her that they had arrived half an hour ago. She was angry that they didn't let her know they would be coming because they could have helped her. She heard comments about the 'Mini-Draco' and Harry commented that Nicholas must be severely traumatised by now considering how many people have called him 'Mini-Draco'.

Mrs. Weasley announced lunch would be served outside in the garden and everyone headed to the table which had been charmed to accommodate the growing family. After putting a sleeping Alex in the nursery with Cole and Connor, Charlie's twins, Hermione sat in between Sam and Nicholas on the end of the table with the children. Ginny decided to sit opposite Hermione and help her only niece, Lisa, with her lunch. Lisa was Bill's two year old daughter and Ginny volunteered to sit with her to give Fleur a break.

"How was the mission?" Hermione asked her voice laced with anger.

"It didn't go to well." Ginny replied as she put some potatoes on a spoon and fed it to Lisa.

"How so?" Hermione asked as she cast a quick eye on the two perfectly behaved children next to her.

"It was Petigrew. He had been spotted in China with Lee Kuen Chee, the seer who predicted the Great…."

"I know the prediction." Hermione said in a biting tone.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her. She knew that Hermione was probably still upset with her because of the row they had in the kitchen so she chose to ignore Hermione's tone. "The seer has now disappeared. There was no evidence to follow so we left it in the hands of the Chinese authorities and decided to come back in time for lunch."

"This is too much of a coincidence." Hermione stated as she thought of Serena being taken by Petigrew.

"Harry thought the same thing." Ginny told her.

As Ginny mentioned Harry's name, Hermione let her gaze drift down the table to Harry. He looked really handsome in his deep green robes and Hermione couldn't help but feel envious of Sarah as all of his attention was focused on her. Ron and Draco were both flattering their dates as well.

"Do you think if I hex their balls off anyone would notice?" Ginny asked Hermione as she followed her line of sight down the table.

"Be my guest, I suspect it might be an improvement!" Hermione responded.

Both girls burst into fits of laughter attracting Fred and George's attention.

"What's so funny?" the twins chorused together.

"Nothing" Ginny responded innocently.

"So what's so special about this lunch anyway?" Hermione asked with arched eyebrows.

"No clue." both of them answered.

"I guess we'll find out soon." Ginny said.

They didn't have to wait long as Charlie stood up and tried to get everyone's attention. "After getting a severe scolding from everyone the last time for not calling a special lunch to announce our pregnancy, I've decided to call a special lunch to, well, announce our pregnancy. Me and Alice are pregnant!" Charlie said proudly.

The congratulations started pouring in and Mrs. Weasley was squealing in delight at having another grandchild to look after. Once lunch was finished Harry and Ron quickly volunteered Ginny and Hermione to clear the table and do the dishes much to both girls displeasure. Both girls levitated the plates to the kitchen and followed them in. Ginny was standing in the kitchen charming the sponge to clean the plates while Hermione charmed the cloth to dry the dishes.

"I can't believe we got stuck with this!" Ginny grumbled.

"There's still some bowls to come inside. I'll go get them." Hermione said leaving the kitchen to retrieve the missing bowls.

Ginny was soon joined by Draco as he strolled into the kitchen. He stopped and stared at her.

"What?" She asked annoyed, she didn't like being stared at.

"You have some soap suds on your face" Draco said softly.

"Oh!" Ginny said embarrassed as her hand flew up to her face to wipe away the offending substance.

Draco let out a small laugh as Ginny had only managed to spread the suds around her face.

"Let me," Draco offered as he pulled out his wizard's handkerchief and lifted his hand to her face. He gently brushed the soap suds away and he let his hand linger on her face. He soon found himself being drawn closer to her and somehow his handkerchief had fallen to the floor and he was now cupping her face with both hands. Her skin was so smooth under his hands and he enjoyed the feel of it. Somewhere in his mind he registered that he had a girlfriend in the other room and what he was going was wrong but he had the sudden impulse to touch Ginny and the scary thing was that he wanted to feel more and more.

Ginny realised the distance between her and Draco was closing but she felt helpless to do anything about it. She flicked her eyes to his lips and an exhilarating feeling ran through her at the though of finally kissing Draco. Ginny, however, didn't get her wish as a rather upset Hermione came back into the kitchen mumbling about garden Gnomes and bowls. All sense seemed to return to the two and Ginny quickly returned to the dishes and Draco exited the kitchen. Once he returned to Tara she inquired about the glass of water she had sent him for and he gruffly told her the glasses weren't clean yet and she would have to wait.

"So what was that about with Draco?" Hermione asked with a mischievous smile.

Ginny groaned. "I don't know."

"Well it looked like you were about to kiss." Hermione told her.

"But we did't since you interrupted the moment." Ginny said angily to Hermione.

"And it's a good thing to, he does have a girlfriend, good things come to those who wait!" Hermione said wisely.

Ginny fell silent as she knew arguing with her would be a waste of time and Hermione chose to let her be. Once they were finished, Ron informed them that they wanted to play some Quidditch and they needed them to make full teams. They headed outside in time to hear that Harry and Charlie were named captains of the two teams. Harry and Ron had bought a complete Quidditch set as well as goal posts that were charmed to set themselves up when needed.

"Since Luna isn't here and Fleur doesn't play Quidditch, there is an odd number of us so Alice is going to be the referee, that leaves us with fourteen people who will give us the standard seven per team, 3 chasers, 2 beaters, 1 seeker and a keeper." Harry explained to the group in front of him.

"We already know what Quidditch teams consist of Harry." Charlie pointed out.

Harry glared at Charlie for interrupting his speech before continuing, "Since we want a fair game," Harry said making eye contact with everyone present, "Each captain will pick his a person one at a time to be on his team."

"Harry, you go first." Charlie volunteered

"Ron" Harry called simply. There was no decision to be made. Ron always came first on his Quidditch teams.

"Hey?" Sarah said in a hurt tone.

"Sorry darling, Quidditch is taken very seriously here!" Harry replied to her

"I will have you know Mr. Potter, that Caryl, Tara and I were the top chasers in our school!" Heather informed him.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Harry relied with a sly grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. It was Charlie's turn to pick and naturally he went with Bill. Harry's turn was next and he decided to go with Sarah before she got any angrier at him. Once she joined him, Ron wanted Caryl, Draco and Tara soon followed shortly afterwards. Charlie chose Ginny and on her insistence, Hermione, Katie and Angelina leaving Harry to chose between Fred and George.

"I do say Forge, this has never happened before?" Fred said

"I know it seems our popularity must have dropped significantly Gerd." George replied.

"We need to rectify this immediately!" They both agreed.

Harry picked Fred leaving Charlie with George.

Harry's team consisted of Draco, Ron, Fred, Heather, Caryl and Tara and it was decided to let the three girls be chasers, Ron keeper, Draco and Fred beaters and Harry would be seeker.

Charlie's team consisted of Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Katie, Angelina and George.

"Charlie we're missing a beater and a keeper?" George said to him.

"I know." Charlie replied "But on the bright side Harry's team is also lacking a beater."

"Draco can play as a beater." Ginny informed him.

"Oh." Charlie said crestfallen.

"I have an idea." Hermione said. "Angelina could be the second beater and Bill could be the Keeper."

"What about Seeker?" Ginny asked

"I'm the captain, I'll be seeker, you can play as a chaser with Hermione and Katie." Charlie stated with no room for debate.

"Ready yet?" Harry called out from Alice's side.

Alice had the Quidditch set in the middle of the two teams and she was waiting for confirmation from both captains before releasing the snitch.

"Good luck!" Charlie said to Harry.

"You should keep the luck Charlie, you're going to need it." Harry boasted

Alice released the balls and each person flew quickly into the air. Ginny, Hermione and Katie worked well together and they relished intercepting the Quaffle. It was going to be a really interesting match as Sarah and her friends were quite good flyers. For every goal one team scored it pushed the other to score.

Harry was observing the game from far above. He was supposed to be looking for the snitch but his eyes kept darting back to Hermione. Her flying had improved considerably and with her hard work, she had become a great flyer but she lacked that natural ability and intuition Harry seemed to have. Despite her achievements, Harry always felt uneasy when she was on her broom. It was his element not hers and he would always remember her falling from her broom during a practice session at Hogwarts. When she formed her Quidditch team, Draco had them practice every day. Harry always hid in the stands and watched her practice. He was worried about her and his worries proved to be true when she tried to avoid a bludger that Blaise had hit at her. Fortunately, Draco was a great flyer as well and he was able to catch Hermione. Harry would never forget the painful sensation that when through his heart when he saw her lose grip of her broom and fall.

Harry reluctantly tore his gaze away from her to scan for the snitch again. Charlie was over by his goal encouraging Bill to do a better job. He wasn't sure which one of the girls had got the Quaffle past him the last time but the score was now 50-40 with his team in the lead.

Hermione had just thrown the Quaffle to Ginny and Katie flew ahead of her to attack Ron at his goal posts. Hermione stayed back to stop any counter attack that might happen should they fail to score. She took a quick glance at the ground where Fleur and Mrs. Weasley sat with the children. Nicholas and Sam were avidly watching the game and she smiled at the happiness in their eyes. She glanced back at the game to see that Ginny had scored a goal and the scores were now level.

Hermione turned her broom to fly towards Bill when she thought she saw a lady dressed in black standing next to the children. She glanced towards them and made eye contact with sky blue eyes.

"Serena." Hermione said before she felt a sharp pain at the side of her head and everything went black.

Harry caught sight of snitch by Bill's goal posts and he slowly flying towards it. Charlie had yet to see it so Harry hoped he would be able to retrieve it without interference from him. As he flew he watched the chasers below. He saw Ginny score a goal and Charlie's fist thrown in the air as they drew level. Charlie made eye contact with Harry and Harry pretended to be looking for the snitch. He kept his sight trained over by Ron and Charlie took the bait. He glanced below him to check on Hermione, who he knew would be there. Her broom was pointed towards Bill but she was looking at the ground. Harry followed her line of sight and realised she was checking up on those kids.

Harry smiled, she was so caring. He heard Ginny scream out her name and Harry watched in horror as Hermione slumped forward on her broom and sent it into a nose dive.

"HERMIONE"


End file.
